His Empress, Her Fool
by Silvered Fangs
Summary: They had promised to be together, to always love one another and be faithful. Their bond was tested and strained but their love endured. The world was peaceful after all the events, everyone enjoyed their lives but even on a certain day, Mitsuru was so busy she forgot something important. It's up to Minato to remind her and in a way that she will never forget.


The sun illuminated the land and gave luster to the greenery across the plain. Birds chirped melodies as they flew from one branch to the next while the branches themselves seemed to dance along with the wind. The roaring cars were dead, sleeping soundly along the parking lots.

Clouds formed abstract figures that any imaginative person would find. The seas however, raged and threw massive waves but near the shore, it was peaceful. All in all, it was a beautiful day. People showered the beaches, stalked along the parks and some watched the clouds. They enjoyed all that life had to offer as their lives were peaceful and happy. Amidst all the joy, one person stayed indoors to complete the last stack of paperwork, surrounding her sorrowful world.

The room was well lit by the fluorescent crystal bulbs that hung low at the centre of the room. The red carpeted floor matched the room's current occupant's hair . Shelves lined with books suffocated the place. A heavy crimson curtain blocked the sunlight from entering. A desk was put at the far end of the room stacked with papers and folders along with a computer terminal setup.

Her blue pen scribbled away on the papers as it was filed out and read. She stopped to rest her tired digits and her ever busy mind. Her eyes glanced over to the pen in her fingers. Blue, Before she didn't mind what she wrote with but now, it seems that her body unconsciously chooses blue among the other colors.

She even had the family stylist incorporate a piece of the color blue in her attire , if not available, an accessory. her one condition was that it had to be a specific shade. His shade of blue. It was her subtle way that he was hers and she, his.

She purged the thoughts and begrudgingly tried to complete the enemy off any person of authority. Frustrated by the amount of paperwork she had, Mitsuru massaged her forehead as she continued. It was only when she heard the knob of a door turn did she straightened her posture to look dignified.

She allowed herself to relax, though ever so slightly, as a well beloved head poke through the door with a genuine smile that graced his face. He walked closer to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and made his way to the back of her chair and placed his fingers on her shoulders.

"You know, you can act all you want but you can never fool your Fool" He stated as his fingers caressed Mitsuru's tensed shoulders.

Mitsuru sighed in content as her lover worked to relax her tired boy. "Did you ever thing that I may act this way to get you to massage me?"

He leaned in close and whispered something in her ear that caused her to blush."You could have just asked but, are you so sure you want me to stop with just your shoulders?"

A grin formed on his face as she stuttered a response."M-Minato! W-Why would you say that ! I'll...I'll Execute you if you say that again!"

The grin never left his face though, it did intensify. His lover's face turned all shades of red as she yelled at him. Finally, to shut her up, he gave her a kiss. She struggled for the first few seconds then she began to not only enjoy the kiss but kissed back with equal passion.

When they broke away, she turned to a shade of crimson that almost matched her hair. "That's a really...unorthodox way to tell me to shut up"

The words her soft and subdued but only served to make her even more beautiful in Minato's eyes. It was never a matter of how, he just liked to express his feelings for her at every opportunity he got. He was the only one who could get away with the teasing, after all. While she was now immune to others teasing her or guys flirting with her, Minato's was on a separate level than the others. Others would have to fear his Empress's Execution but now, he never needs to; with Skadi, a giantess in Norse mythology whom having the effect of absorbing and ice related attacks, it also helped that Mitsuru loved it when Minato teased her, even though she'll never say it.

"I hope that I'm the only one you shut up that way, Arisato" She used his surname to give the illusion that she was very angry though she hoped he couldn't hear her heart strongly pounding inside her chest.

"You're the only one, I assure you, my love" He smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "Shall we go ?"

Confused at his question, she quickly asked what he mean. "I still have some work that..." Her eyes trailed over to her desk and found that the papers were neatly stacked and signed with a red pen.

"When did you.." She asked but he cut her off.

"When you were in Minato-land" He grinned as he walked over to the curtain and pulled it open. The room that was stale and artificial as filled with life as the rays of the sun swept across the room.

"It's a beautiful day, don't you think ?" There was a meaning at his wordings, one that did not escape his fiancée's understanding.

* * *

A picnic basket, blanket, sandwiches, a cooler filled with various drinks and towels were brought as well. The gathered items were put on the trunk of the car. The car itself wasn't as regal as one would expect from a person of Mitsuru's stature but that was the point. To come and go in total incognito. Once they were out in the open beach, people will recognize the couple. he had no doubt they'd be able to lose them when needed on the beach but on the road was another thing.

He smiled as he remembered how he got here in this point of time. It was an impossible feat, on that he himself was surprised to actually had worked. However, having the Universe Arcana meant gaining an understanding of how the universe works and having the power to change reality itself. A great power and responsibility; a power that could bring not only the destruction of worlds but bring forth life itself.

He remembered himself staring Nyx down. The deity herself was all powerful and cannot be killed, however, if Thanatos could be sealed, why couldn't she? Where could he seal her? If he sealed her, she would go back to wherever plane of existence she came from and remain there until and if the seal was broken.

No, he had a better idea. To show her that humanity itself is not as bad as Erebus would make her believe. At first, she was stubborn and very...expressive about her complaints to the human that 'Imprisoned' her. This gave Minato multitudes of head-aches but he knew the stakes that were at hand.

The deity was often angry at the Personae in her company. It could have been worse, she could have been sealed in a dark place where only solitude served at her companion and would hear nothing but the pounding of a gate that would have never opened.

The Wild Card's Personae were hesitant at first but they knew to trust their master's judgment. After all, they were him and he was them. The only other aspect of himself, aside from Orpheus and Messiah, that openly and shamelessly talked to the Goddess was her son, Thanatos.

Unknown to her but known to any other inhabitants of Minato's soul, Thanatos was asked to show her that humanity wasn't worth giving up on. Since he was her son, she was more cordial to him than any other Persona so he was the obvious choice. Her appraiser showed her the memories of her jailor.

Often the Personae would gather in a town square of some sorts to watch Minato's daily life and cheer at the reactions of a certain red haired woman. She found herself adjusting to this lifestyle and companions that genuinely cared about her and even caring for them that she herself would go to great lengths to protect them. It was then that she understood where Minato gained such power.

He drew from the power of bonds that he made and cared the well being of other people. Through his eyes she saw compassion, love, camaraderie, selflessness and hope. She now fully understood his reasons as to why she was sealed in the Sea of his soul. One thing always peaked her interest, something that Minato didn't mind her enjoying. The reaction of how silly his fiancée acts when he teases her.

"_**Mortal, I suggest you get out of your ranting because our beloved Mitsuru is coming closer to you**_" The deity in question told off the Fool "_**Oh, and make it interesting for all of us, will you? I find it very amusing when you tease her, that and we place bets on how she'll react**_"

"Well then, I hope you and the others enjoy what you're about to see"

He looked over to her shoulders and was awestruck on how beautiful she looked. All these years together and the sight of her still takes his breath away.

She wore no makeup what so ever. Yet she looked too serene even in the casual attire that she adorned. Her hair were tied up in a loose pony tail, few strands of crimson escaping the grip of the band, framing her face beautifully. A complete portrait. She wore blue jeans along with a loose white T shirt. The sleeves folded till her elbows. Choosing to be in complete comfort and in perfect attire to enjoy the cool weather, she contemplated whether Minato found her appealing. With one glance at his awestruck face, an internal satisfaction took over as she knew. She had ceased his breath away.

"Ready to go, Minato?" She asked as she confidently and boldly grabbed Minato's hand and led him out of the door.

Minato himself wore pale maroon jean shorts that reached just below his knee clad with a short sleeved black shirt that fit his form perfectly. He caught her gaze slip over his figure and smiled. Letting her drag him down the steps, a low wind blowing to wave at their departure, ruffling her hair behind her, making both their clothes flutter with a silent lightness. Everything felt dream like. Even now.. Even after all their time together.

* * *

The car ride was filled with laughter and joy. When they got tired of talking, the radio was turned on. The content of the broadcast did not surprise the couple. 4 years ago, Mitsuru graduated from Gekkoukan High School and Minato followed shortly after. Mitsuru went to a college for social elite and Minato, being as smart as he is followed her. Their relationship was tested their but they knew that neither of them would betray the other. After college, She fully took over the Kirijo Group and formed the Shadow Operatives, of which Minato was the leader.

The Shadow Operatives searched actively for any traces for shadows and worked to destroy them. It wasn't long that they discovered the incidents in Inaba. Minato, as well a team was sent in that comprised of Mitsuru, Akihiko, Aigis and Fuuka. The Investigation Team met S.E.E.S and was trained to handle any situation.

When things became dire, Minato interfered and breezed through most of the challenges thrown at him. He knew that this wasn't completely his journey but he became part of it. He helped only when needed and most notably when his own his own teammates where captured. Both groups still contact each other and became good friends, despite the age difference. Shortly after the events in Inaba, They had announced to their engagement which was no shock to some while a complete shock to others.

The topic of the radio was of course the two of them and how they came to be. Their engagement was a hot topic for any member of the media. Gekkoukan Alumni was questioned detailedly and the school searched for information.

The radio was tuned off when the couple reached the parking lot of the beach. Minato easily found parking spot among the maze of cars. Minato got out of the car quickly to open the car door for Mitsuru.

"Well now, What a gentleman" Mitsuru played along with her fiancé's gimmick.

"Anything for my dear Empress" He bowed and took her hand to help her get up from the seat to which she elegantly did.

She walked over to the trunk of the car and opened it. She took the towels and went away from it. A grin formed on her lips but it was unseen by Minato.

"Is that all you're going to carry?" He asked her as a confused look etched on his features.

"As your Empress, I command you, my lovely Fool, to carry all the rest of the items while I carry these towels" Her voice was commanding and full of authority as she gave her orders before walking off to change into a more beach themed outfit.

Minato shook his head as a goofy look came upon his face. "Walked right into that one, didn't I?" He asked no-one in particular but he knew that most, if not all , of his Personae were laughing at him at this moment.

He gathered all the items from the trunk and locked the care before making his wobbly was to the beach. He found a vacant spot near the sea and where Mitsuru could easily spot him. He heard chatter behind him and saw the cause of the commotion.

Mitsuru looked absolutely stunning. She always drew everyone's attention due to her but this was now completely different. She wore a beige colored two piece swim suit that suited her pale yet flushed skins tone well. Her hair was let down that travelled down in waves till her slim waist. This was truly indescribable, but Minato knew that his ears had turned slightly pink but due to years of stoic classes and emotions display. He didn't let it travel any further. All he wanted to do was to envelop her in his arms and hide her away from all lurking eyes.

Mitsuru saw the stares and heard the muttering of the people. Some were envious of her, some were praising her while. The stares were the most degrading however, she cared loved no other man than Minato. Before, the perverted stares of hormonal crazed males would unnerve her but now, she will personally inflict pain on anyone who touches her in a place or way that she deems inappropriate, other than Minato, of course.

Once she spotted him, the others were merely ignored and she honed on his location. A quick kiss on the cheek was given to her cobalt haired lover to show that she was his and sat down in one of two lounging chairs under the umbrella. Minato noticed the males staring at his fiancée so he closed his eyes for a few seconds and when he opened them, he make sure to make his killing intent know to all the males. They cowered in fear as they saw his eyes; it also helps them to get scared that Minato partially summoned Thanatos only for the males to see.

"Minato" When he heard his name being called, he turned to Mitsuru who was presenting him with a tube of sunscreen. "Will you please rub sun-block on my back ?"

He smiled at her request."Sure thing, but I'm going to get the surfboards after this. Want me to get you your favorite drink at Sterling Waves?"

She groaned in confirmations at his words. She liked the taste of the drink ever since the gang found the establishment. Minato rubbed the lotion slowly and thoroughly because he knows she doesn't want a tan. When he left, she finished the job and covered her body. When she had finished shielding her body from the sun, Mitsuru took out a magazine and began to leisurely flip through the pages while clipping Minato's headset on her ears and pressed play on her own MP3

She was gladly enjoying as the music gently played while reading a fashion magazine, she had managed to gain an understanding of fashion but she still had her family stylist pick her clothes but now she had an opinion on what she wanted to wear. These thoughts and reminiscing was interrupted when a shadow was casted above her.

"You're blocking my sun, please move" She said in a cold tone while her eyes not even attempting to look at the jerk trying to obstruct her from reading.

"You know that's pretty cold even though we only came here to talk, right Shu?" A tall muscular man said as he grinned as his companions who also had a perverted smile on their faces.

"Ryu's right. We just wanted to know what's a pretty girl like you doing all alone here?" A capped man, known as Shu, who was one of the two the companions of the man named Ryu asked.

Mitsuru never bothered to look up from her magazine and flipped a page before answering. "I'm waiting for my boyfriend to come to me"

The leader of the morons, as Mitsuru dubbed them, seemed to misunderstand what Mitsuru said and thought that she had just asked him to be her boyfriend.

"Well now that I'm here, what will you do with me?" He asked as the other two gave each other hive-fives.

She laughed at his statement and looked from her magazine. " You misunderstand me. I said that I was waiting for my boyfriend, who is now my fiancé, to come back from renting surfboards and getting me my favorite drink from a nearby shop"

"How about we accompany you for a while so you don't get lonely?" The third of the group, who had been silent had asked her.

"I don't think so, I'm not that kind of girl and I love him very much" She looked at him with a piercing gaze that made him relent.

"We'll show you a good time, I promise, just come with us. You can come with us quietly or we'll have to use a more physical method to get you to come with us" Ryu asked more forcefully, grabbing Mitsuru free arm.

"Good luck with that" She grinned sadistically as she looked passed him and saw that Minato was coming close to their location. He placed the surfboards on the sand and walked towards them with a look of understanding as he figured out what Mitsuru wanted him to do.

A whistle got the three morons' attention and they looked over to find a blue haired boy a bit shorter than them. He had a lean build but was extremely fit, judging how the white tee-shirt clings tightly onto his torso. His black shorts drifted as the wind blew past him. He was carrying a glass filled with a light pink liquid and ice.

"Let go of my fiancée and save yourselves the humiliation" He said it in a sharp tone that stuck terror into the three of them. Minato didn't radiate a killing intent, instead he showed them a bored look.

"Minato, my drink" Mitsuru looked at him one final time before turning her attention back to her magazine. "Hurry up, please, I want to you beside me"

Ryu couldn't believe his eyes and ears. This puny guy was the red head's fiancé? He doesn't look like much. No, he wouldn't allow it. He wanted the red-head as his girl and no-one gets in his way when we wanted something.

He ordered his two lackeys to go and get Minato. Shu rushed over to the Wild Card and tried to punch him. His form wasn't proper and the punch could easily be dodged but Minato noticed something shining buried in the sand. He bent over to pick it up and was pleased to find that he got a coin. Shu wasn't expecting Minato to do such an action so he spun around and landed on his ass.

The leader of the delinquent group ordered his last lackey to attack Minato so the lackey ran over to the emo-boy, as he dubbed him. Minato noticed a Frisbee coming towards them so he spun around on the ball of his left foot to grab the flying disc and throw it back. His hand hit the lackeys neck as he was coming t wards him, knocking the lackey out completely.

"Hmm? You should watch out, I hear that throwing a Frisbee can be dangerous" He scolded the now unconscious lackey before walking towards his waiting lover.

Ryu was pissed, how can this guy move so fluidly? Those two were yellow belts in karate but this punk still beat them as if they were nothing. he was a blue belt , he wasn't going to lose that easily as the others. He ran over to Minato and jumped.

Minato was a bit surprised, he was expecting him to do something but he didn't expect the leader to do something that leaves him vulnerable. he sensed that Shu had recovered and his intentions were to punch the living daylight out of Minato.

Ryu was confident, even if he did miss Minato, Shu's punch would land and Minato would be down for the count. Then he'd take his girl with her to humiliate the man.

"Heh, idiots" Minato muttered as he sidestepped out of the way. He timed it just right. Shock came apparent for the two idiots as they figured out what Minato just did. A grin formed on Minato's mouth as he watched the event happen."This is going to hurt"

Ryu was wide eyed and the world seemed to slow down as Ryu drew closer to Shu. The lackey had swung his fist with all his might and the leader aimed to kick Minato. Shu's fist grew closer and closer to the spot between Ryu's legs.

Soon and only an a scream utter pain broke the chatter among the beach goers. The saw three men on the sand. Two of which were knocked out while the last was clutching his loins. They had witnessed the entire exchange and knew who was at fault for this matter.

Minato handed over the pink beverage to Mitsuru want went to sit down next to her. "You could have got them off your back much simpler, these aren't the first guys to mess with my beautiful Mitsuru"

"Well,.." she grinned " I was going to deal with them but then I saw you coming so I thought I'd let you handle it...as my knight in shining armor" She lowered her voice at the last words so Minato wouldn't hear. She quickly took a sip of her drink to cover what she whispered.

"**You can count on it, I will walks be there for you. Through thick and thin; rain or shine; I'll be there for you, whether to protect you from danger or just spend time with you. I will always by your side because...**." He looked her straight in the eyes as he said the three words that made her heart feel like it's going to jump out of her chest "**I love you**"

Her face suddenly felt so hot it was as though she had a fever. Her face turned into the darkest shade of crimson possible and Minato could have sworn he saw smoke coming out of Mitsuru's ears.

"I love you too, per sempre e sempre. You and me, together forever." She boldly kissed him, not even caring what other people thought of her. She used an italian phrase instead of a french one but she didn't care, Minato would've understood what she said anyway.

* * *

The sky was painted orange and they decided to that they had spent enough time on the beach. Mitsuru was the first to change and Minato packed up then went to change. Afterwards they met in the car and drove off.

It was a fun day for Mitsuru, they had done a lot of activities but now it was time to get back to reality, or so she thought. Minato had missed the turn back to their manor.

"Where are we going?" She asked obviously confused though she was getting a picture on what he was trying to do.

"There's one more place I want to visit before we head back" He replied cryptically causing her to look at him questioningly. His smile was enough of an answer for her, it told her that it was a surprise .

It wasn't very long until they reached Minato's surprise destination. He had told her to close her eyes as they he lead her around the place. Mitsuru was tempted to open her eyes but followed Minato's request. When it was time to unveil, he stopped her from moving about and sat down on a bench.

Minato asked her to open her eyes but she was a bit disappointed, she expected something like his usual surprises but this was beautiful too. It was a view of the city, they were far from the city and from this distance, the lights looked like multi-colored stars.

What made her feel even worse was that Minato gave an excuse to go to the toilet to relieve himself. She sat there, alone and a bit disappointed at how a great day ended. Her eyes wandered all over the place and finally stopped on the other side of the bench she was sitting on. She noticed a book had been placed near her.

Curiosity won over caution and she took the book and turned to its first page. Tears streamed on her face as she flipped from one page to the next. Minato had done such a sweet thing. All the pictures that they have taken, all the memories they have made, some of which Mitsuru has forgotten, was complied into a neat book. She turned the next page and saw something written on it that shocked her.

'**Happy Birthday'**

More tears streamed down on her face as she realized that this was Minato's surprise. How could she forget that it was her own birthday? It doesn't matter now because Minato will always be there for her if she ever forgot again.

A flash alerted her of her surrounding and she noticed that her picture was taken. But how? Minato lost the media and took extra precautions. Who took the picture? How will it affect the Kirijo Group? All her questions were answered by the figure who walked towards the light of the lamp.

"One more for the scrapbook, Mitsuru" He smiled at her as she presented a picture of her sorting through the scrap book.

The picture was quickly paced on the book and the book itself was set on the bench before she rushed over and wrapped her arms around him.

"This was been one of the best times of my life, Minato" She rested her head on his chest

"It's only going to get better from here, Mitsuru" He rested his head on her and they swayed gently from side to side, as if, dancing to an imaginary tune.

"I love you and Happy Birthday, my one and only true love" he words were like music to her ears. She only wished she could stay like this with him forever.

And just like that, Mitsuru's birthday passed as the couple lovingly watched as fireworks that Minato had set up were shot to the sky.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm back, well...not officially, I'm only here to post this little one shot of mine. Before anyone start nagging me on when Mitsuru's Birthday really is, believe me I know exactly when it is. The reason I wrote this was because it was the birthday of someone very close and special to me. I spent nights without sleep writing this chapter bit by bit.**_

_**I just want to tell that certain person that I love her and I hope that she is enjoying her Birthday right now. **_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**Anyway, for those who read and follow my story, Reunion, I thank you guys for all the support. I am not abandoning Reunion, I've been very busy lately but I took my very limited free-time and some of my sleep to write this chapter. **___

_**Oh and one final thing, How many plots of potential stories did I drop on this one-shot. if anyone sees any plot they like, how about expanding on it ? I don't know about you guys but aren't you tired of reading different stories all working on the same plot line, even with various changes. Just putting a suggestion out there, people.**_

_**Drop a review and tell me what you think and if you want more, I'll try to write when one-shot plots hit me. **_

_**Till next time**_

_**- Fang**_


End file.
